


Star Wars: The Fallen Republic

by the_iron_shadow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, not really sure what this is, oneshot that could become a fic, wow i’m sleep-deprived, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_iron_shadow/pseuds/the_iron_shadow
Summary: This is the blocking for a trailer of what I think the next Star Wars movie could be like.I might actually write a fic based on this. We’ll see.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “the fallen republic” sounded like a cool name. it takes place after episode nine, when (probably) the republic has been restored.

STAR WARS: THE FALLEN REPUBLIC  
Start with a black screen. Suddenly, a shot of a burning building, for about three seconds. Black again. The music is nothing more than a low hum in the background, ominous and sinister.  
Show a wailing woman, cradling her child in her arms. Flicker on the scene, and then switch to hands, both human and alien, reaching out. In the dark, a red lightsaber ignites. Cut to a shot of a glass floor cracking into fiery lines.  
Audio of a hoarse voice while showing a black silhouette against a brilliant sunrise.“We’re dying.”  
Fade.  
We see Darius for the first time. He’s got a chain around his neck as he works to fix some sort of generator. Something must have startled him, because he turns to look up.  
The music is growing now, and it seems frantic.  
Darius’s voice over a shot of the landing ramp to a ship opening. “What do you want?”  
A girl’s voice. “What every girl wants, I suppose. Power.”  
Lyssa appears, wearing her usual long blue jacket. She’s smirking as the camera pans to reveal an official pinned up against the wall by her powers.  
“They tried their best, I suppose,” she says. It’s a shot of Darius fighting a soldier.  
Lyssa continues, and we see her face. A scar traces the right side of her jawline. It has been filled in with glowing blue wiring, which winds its way down her throat and to the back of her neck. Her hair is in a loose bun. “But it wasn’t enough.”  
Darius is on his knees, Lyssa before him, her lightsaber alight. She swings, in slow motion.  
Close up on Darius’s throat. The lightsaber comes within centimetres of him, and he swallows. And then his collar falls off, having been cut through by the blade.  
Lyssa holds out her hand to help him up. “Will you join me?”  
Cut to a massive crowd, all chanting her name. Lyssa stands on a balcony above them, a disturbing smile curving across her lips. She raises her arms, eyes falling shut.  
On the other side of the city, an elaborate curved building shatters into a thousand pieces.  
Lyssa sags against the railing, breathing heavily. The people are yelling her name louder than ever. She smiles at the sound.  
Cut to Darius, his face half in the darkness. “Are you sure you’re doing the right thing?”  
Flash to the burning building from the beginning. Only this time, the screams are audible.  
“Of course,” Lyssa says, her voice a little too innocent. “This is what the people want.”  
Shot of more than a thousand people rushing a line of soldiers. They are roaring for blood.  
Darius’s voice: “You’ve created a monster.”  
Black.  
Title card. “Star Wars: The Fallen Republic.”  
Cut to Lyssa, her hand outstretched, her eyes flashing red.  
She doesn’t sound the least bit remorseful. “Yes, I did.”  
Black.  
Release date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who blocked out a second trailer?  
> it’s me. i did.

_ Shot of a barren planet.  _

_ Fade. _

_ Lyssa is bent over a hologram in a darkened room. Guards line the walls, their faces covered by bird masks. _

_ “Organa, Amidala, Mothma—they all tried to create something impossible. There’s no such thing as a perfect government.” _

_ Shot of the banners of the New Republic fluttering above a unidentified planet. _

_ “There’s only what the people want.” _

_ The screen flashes those same banners burning. _

_ “The Old Republic failed. The Empire failed. The Republic failed. The First Order failed. And now, their New Republic is failing. It’s time we take matters into our own hands.” _

_ Upper-body shot of Lyssa, her face angry and her nostrils flared. “Tomorrow, we free the slaves. And then we seize the ships. And then we stop the plundering of the Outer Rim.  And finally, when we have the galaxy at our backs, we march on Coruscant.” _

_ Cut to people pouring out of buildings, their faces painted with a red streak. “Destroy the Republic,” they cry, their voices overlapping and becoming a thunderous din. _

_ Darius’s voice, shocked and somewhat afraid. “Who are you?” _

_ Lyssa’s smirk fills the screen as she raises her hands in surrender, dropping to her knees. She’s in a sleek black hallway, facing some unknown threat. Her blue jacket is impeccable, but her hair is unbound and falling around her shoulders.  “Can’t you hear them calling my name?” _

_ “LYSSA,” the people scream. _

_ A shot so fast it can barely be registered of Lyssa swirling through a legion of soldiers, slicing through them with her lightsaber. _

_ “LYSSA!” _

_ A shot of Lyssa exhaling. _

_ “LYSSA!” _

_ “Will you join me?” _

_ Title card and release date. _

**Author's Note:**

> (is this worth continuing? was it a waste of your time? do you want to know more about lyssa and darius? please let me know!)


End file.
